William Borden
William Borden, commonly called Borden, is the leader of the Alphas. He first appears in Fool Moon. Description Will has a really solid relationship with his wife, Georgia.Turn Coat, ch. 30 He is an avid role-player (as are most of the Alphas) and hosts a weekly game of Arcanos where Harry Dresden is an irregular player. After Kirby's death in Turn Coat, Dresden introduces Waldo Butters to the games.Turn Coat, ch. 49 In Fool Moon, Borden is stout, young and less than five and a half feet tall, wears thick glasses and has pudgy fingers. He eventually grows into his weight and becomes very athletic.Fool Moon, ch. 5 He is an idealistic pessimist who believes that people are too incompetent to hurt themselves and each other as much as they do. Borden believes that the mortal response to the supernatural threat (ignore it or explain it away) is stupid, and he is outspoken on this belief.Fool Moon, ch. 26 In Turn Coat, Borden informs Dresden he's not doing anything blind anymore. If he wants the Alphas' help, he needs to be better informed. Dresden give him a CliffNotes version of the supernatural world with a promise of more later.Turn Coat, ch. 30 Biography Billy Borden is first introduced as a college student who is part of the group calling itself the Alphas. They learned how to shapeshift as a werewolf from Tera West. Throughout the series he leads the Alphas in fighting against any supernatural threat in their area. Dresden calls on him and the Alphas from time to time in his own fight against bad guys. Over the years Borden matures and develops as a stand up leader, a good friend to Dresden and has solid loving relationship with Georgia. In the short story Something Borrowed, Billy Borden marries Georgia Borden."Something Borrowed" In the series ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, when we first see Borden he's arguing with Georgia—Borden wants to go out tear someone apart, Georgia says they should follow Tera West's instructions and stay put. Tera returns and intercedes scents Harry Dresden and gets them all out.Fool Moon, ch. 5 At the Full Moon Garage he and two other wolves circle around Agent Harris in Hexenwolf form keeping him from hurting any more of the Alphas or escaping.Fool Moon, ch. 25 At Georgia's parents home, Borden tells Dresden that he and the Alphas are going with him to stop the Hexenwolves. There is a quiet romantic moment between him and Georgia.Fool Moon, ch. 26 At Marcone's estate, Dresden gets separated from the others''Fool Moon, ch. 28 and when he gets near the clearing, he sees the werewolf get shot with a dart and all the other Alphas are down, too.Fool Moon, ch. 29 Thery are all put in a giant pit and meant as the bait for the Loup-garou trap. After escaping, he and the others leave with Susan.Fool Moon, ch. 31-32 ''Summer Knight In Summer Knight, Borden has replaced forty of fifty pounds of fat with the equivalent in muscle, and is out patrolling with the Alphas. He meets Harry Dresden in Lake Meadow Park, just in time to be attacked by a couple of teens and a ghoul, which are rapidly defeated. He informs Dresden that a client is waiting for him at his office, whose appointment he has accepted on Dresden's behalf.Summer Knight, ch. 1 ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, now has a beard that makes him appear older. He and the Alphas manage to save Dresden from Cowl and Kumori outside Bock Ordered Books by surrounding the two necromancers and driving them off. With Georgia acting as a driver, they all leave the scene for Georgia's parents’ house where Billy is convinced that he cannot provide martial assistance to Dresden this time due to the dangers.Dead Beat, ch. 8 Billy and Georgia then drive Dresden back to the Blue Beetle, and Georgia lends Dresden her car as the Beetle has been trashed.Dead Beat, ch. 10 "Something Borrowed" In Something Borrowed, Borden gets married to Georgia Borden, Jenny Greenteeth's interference notwithstanding."Something Borrowed" "Day Off" In "Day Off", Borden complains that role-playing with a wizard is like watching a Star Wars movie with a physicist. He, however, comes into his own. ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, the Alphas are attacked by the Naagloshii. Kirby is killed and Andi Macklin Macklin is badly injured and in the hospital.Turn Coat, ch. 5 The Alphas engage in the battle on Demonreach against the Gray men brough there by Binder and Madeline Raith.Turn Coat, ch. 38-43 ''Aftermath'' In Aftermath, Billy Borden joins forces with Karrin Murphy after seven-months pregnant Georgia Borden has been kidnapped. They find her in a warehouse along with a number of prisoners taken by the Fomor, and rescue her from their control.Aftermath ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, after Harry Dresden's death, he was a part of the Chicago Alliance and Paranet meeting. He seemed to have very little tolerance for Daniel Carpenter's immaturity. Like most other members of the Chicago Alliance, he seems terrified of Molly Carpenter. She once unleashed an illusion on him of creatures dragging him into the Nevernever, leaving him curled in a fetal position.Ghost Story, ch. 10 He, Andi Macklin and Marci were part of Murphy's team that went to help rescue Mortimer Lindquist at the Big Hoods's hideout.Ghost Story, ch. 46 "Jury Duty" In Jury Duty, Billy Borden helps Harry Dresden in the stakeout and rescue of a little girl, who was present at the scene of the murder of Curtis Black.Jury Duty References See also *Lupine theriomorphs Category:General Category:Fool Moon Category:Summer Knight Category:Dead Beat Category:Something Borrowed Category:Day Off Category:Turn Coat Category:Aftermath Category:AAAA